Food Costs
Feeding dragons with food grown at the Farm, Large Farm, or Enchanted Farm will help them to gain levels. As a dragon gains levels, it earns more per hour, and at certain stages of evolution, its appearance will change as well. Currently, a dragon can be fed up to level 15. Each level requires a certain amount of food. Dragons must be fed a total of 5 times per level in order to gain a new one. Below is a list of the total amount of food that a dragon needs to gain its next level. There are many different food patterns that a dragon might follow. To see which dragon uses which food pattern, check below or view its food costs on the individual dragon pages. You may navigate to individual dragon pages by clicking their names or icons on the list of Dragons. __TOC__ Cost Pattern A |-| A= |-| A (Fire)= |-| A-2= Cost Pattern B |-| B= |-| B (Water)= Cost Pattern C Cost Pattern D Cost Pattern E Cost Pattern F Cost Pattern G Cost Pattern H Cost Pattern I Cost Pattern J Dragon Food Cost Patterns |-| A = *Beau Dragon *Canopy Dragon *Chimney Dragon *Comfy Dragon *Confectionary Dragon *Crimson Sky Dragon *Darkhound Dragon *Darkstone Dragon *Delphinium Dragon *Desert Dragon *Dusky Lory Dragon *Enamored Dragon *Envious Dragon *Ferret Dragon *Fire Dragon* *Firegrass Dragon *Forestfire Dragon *Garland Dragon *Gentle Giant Dragon *Gentleman Dragon *Ghastly Dragon *Gildclaw Dragon *Gorgon Dragon *Grand Amber Dragon *Greensight Dragon *Hallowind Dragon *Haunted Virgo Dragon *Helianthus Dragon *Honeymoon Dragon *Ice Age Dragon *Jade Hook Dragon *Khnum Dragon *Lamiales Dragon *Landworm Dragon *Life Dragon *Luna Dragon *Lyra Dragon *Madagascar Dragon *Mango Dragon *Moonseeker Dragon *Neo Moon Dragon *Orator Dragon *Orion Dragon *Pale Lantern Dragon *Party Dragon *Peppermint Mocha Dragon *Praetorian Dragon *Pyxis Dragon *Razorclaw Dragon *Ringbearer Dragon *Satyr Dragon *Scrying Dragon *Seafrost Dragon *Seashore Dragon *Single Dragon *Snowbrute Dragon *Snowguide Dragon *Snug Dragon *Solo Dragon *Spellspine Dragon *Stark Might Dragon *Stocking Dragon *Tender Heart Dragon *Thebes Dragon *Thoth Dragon *Topiary Dragon *Viola Dragon *Viridian Dragon *Wealth Dragon *Weasel Dragon *Whitebloom Dragon *Wild Dragon *Wisdom Dragon *Wiselord Dragon *Wonder Dragon |-| A-2 = *Air Dragon *Forest Dragon *Palm Dragon *Gold Pheasant Dragon |-| B = *Abominable Dragon *Athletic Dragon *Atlantis Dragon *Blizzard Dragon *Blue Magpie Dragon *Bramble Dragon *Breakup Dragon *Carnival Dragon *Celtic Dragon *Chaotic Dragon *Chime Dragon *Chitter Dragon *Chromatic Dragon *Chrome Dragon *Clown Dragon *Coastal Dragon *Corgi Dragon *Eagle Dragon *Elements Dragon *Enameled Dragon *Fairy Dragon *Farsight Dragon *Final Cheer Dragon *Firestorm Dragon *Fruitful Dragon *Foxglove Dragon *Green Christmas Dragon *Half-Giant Dragon *Haunted Gemini Dragon *Honeybee Dragon *Hopeless Dragon *Inuit Dragon *Island Dragon *Jewelry Dragon *Lovepup Dragon *Loyal Dragon *Madder Dragon *Maple Dragon *Marigold Dragon *Mermaid Dragon *Merry Dragon *Metal Dragon *Meteor Dragon *Mindvolt Dragon *Mirage Dragon *Mist Dragon *Naughty Dragon *Neo Black Dragon *Neo Bubble Dragon *Neo Goblin Dragon *Neo Magic Dragon *Neo Pixie Dragon *Neo Tinsel Dragon *Neo Turquoise Dragon *Neptune Dragon *Ocean Lily Dragon *Osiris Dragon *Parakeet Dragon *Parrot Dragon *Pluto Dragon *Pretty Dragon *Prophecy Dragon *Pyramid Dragon *Rose Quartz Dragon *Rushlight Dragon *Scarecrow Dragon *Scorpion Dragon *Seabreeze Dragon *Seafish Dragon *Seaglass Dragon *Sealord Dragon *Serpent Dragon *Shatterfrost Dragon *Smitten Dragon *Snowhound Dragon *Spark Dragon *Storm Dragon *Stormie Dragon *Sunsnake Dragon *Sweetie Dragon *Sylvan Dragon *Viking Dragon *Water Dragon* *Web Dragon *XO Dragon *Yule Dragon *Zinnia Dragon |-| C = *Buttercup Dragon *Dark Dragon *Diamond Dragon *Gloriosa Dragon *Green Quetzal Dragon *Hoot Dragon *Infinity Dragon *Leaf Dragon *Magic Dragon *Mantaray Dragon *New England Dragon *Peridot Dragon *Snow Elf Dragon *Toil Dragon *Toll Dragon *Venus Dragon *Virtue Dragon *Volt Dragon *Werewolf Dragon |-| D = *Abra Dragon *Adrift Princess Dragon *Aether Dragon *Alive Dragon *Amber Soul Dragon *Ancestor Dragon *Anchor Dragon *Android Dragon *Andromeda Dragon *Antique Dragon *Argentinian Dragon *Ash Dragon *Asterales Dragon *Auromantic Dragon *Aurora Dragon *Award Dragon *Banshee Dragon *Bastet Dragon *Battlemage Dragon *Beast Dragon *Birthday Dragon *Bonsai Dragon *Boreal Dragon *Borealis Dragon *Bouquet Dragon *Bright Dream Dragon *Brightshine Dragon *Brilliant Dragon *Bronze Age Dragon *Cackle Dragon *Cactus Dragon *Calmheart Dragon *Candy Corn Dragon *Candy Stack Dragon *Carnation Dragon *Carol Dragon *Cavalcade Dragon *Charm Dragon *Cinder Fyre Dragon *Coral Dragon *Corsair Dragon *Cosmic Nova Dragon *Crimson Storm8 Dragon *Croconile Dragon *Crocus Dragon *Crucible Dragon *Crusader Dragon *Crystal Ornament Dragon *Cursed Rose Dragon *Cutiepie Dragon *Dahlia Dragon *Dark Diamond Dragon *Dark Fire Dragon *Dark Water Dragon *Deadwood Dragon *Demise Dragon *Depths Dragon *Direfrost Dragon *Dreamcatcher Dragon *Dreidel Dragon *Dusk Unicorn Dragon *Earth Day Dragon *Efflorescent Dragon *Enchantress Dragon *Engagement Dragon *Esoteric Dragon *Evergrowth Dragon *Evertrue Dragon *Familiar Dragon *Featherborn Dragon *Felicity Dragon *Festive Night Dragon *Fireflash Dragon *Flame Queen Dragon *Flurry Dragon *Forest Fyre Dragon *Fornax Dragon *Fortune Dragon *Fossil Dragon *Fowluck Dragon *Frost Sapphire Dragon *Frostborn Dragon *Furylord Dragon *Gaia Dragon *Galanthus Dragon *Gale Spirit Dragon *Galleon Dragon *Genie Dragon *Ghoul Dragon *Gift Bow Dragon *Girlpower Dragon *Giza Dragon *Gold Dragon *Goldbloom Dragon *Golden Faerie Dragon *Gorgeous Dragon *Grave Dragon *Gravitron Dragon *Grumblesnore Dragon *Halfblood Dragon *Halloking Dragon *Hauliday Dragon *Haunted Aquarius Dragon *Haunted Cancer Dragon *Haunted Capricorn Dragon *Haunted Leo Dragon *Haunted Pisces Dragon *Haunted Sagittarius Dragon *Haunted Scorpio Dragon *Haunted Taurus Dragon *Herbaceous Dragon *Heroine Dragon *Hive Queen Dragon *Holiday Dragon *Homunculus Dragon *Hyacinth Dragon *Hypernova Dragon *Ifrit Dragon *Iron Age Dragon *Ironwave Dragon *Ivory Pearl Dragon *Jack Dragon *Jingle Bell Dragon *Jupiter Dragon *Kaulipia Dragon *Kea Dragon *Kenyan Dragon *Khepri Dragon *Kindheart Dragon *King Dragon *Krampus Dragon *Labyrinth Dragon *Lamplight Dragon *Little Monster Dragon *Lonely Dragon *Lonestar Dragon *Lovescale Dragon *Lovestruck Dragon *Loveydovey Dragon *Lowglow Dragon *Lucky Jade Dragon *Lumen Dragon *Lunar Queen Dragon *Magnolia Dragon *Magpie Dragon *Mardi Gras Dragon *Mars Dragon *Matchmaker Dragon *Matua Dragon *Menorah Dragon *Mercury Dragon *Metalmark Dragon *Mingle Dragon *Mistmoth Dragon *Monile Dragon *Monster Mash Dragon *Motherly Dragon *Music Dragon *Nebula Opal Dragon *Nefertem Dragon *Neo Bat Dragon *Neo Black Pearl Dragon *Neo Eclipse Dragon *Neo Fire Dragon *Neo Forest Dragon *Neo Glacius Dragon *Neo Gold Dragon *Neo Pansy Dragon *Neo Pharaoh Dragon *Neo Rapunzel Dragon *Neo Rose Dragon *Neo Sphinx Dragon *Neo Sugar Plum Dragon *Neo Valkyrie Dragon *Neo Witch Dragon *New Zealand Dragon *Nightfire Dragon *Nile Dragon *Noble King Dragon *Noble Prince Dragon *Noble Queen Dragon *Noel Dragon *Nomad Dragon *Northern Dragon *Oathkeeper Dragon *Old Hermit Dragon *Orchid Dragon *Oriole Dragon *Ornament Dragon *Pandora Dragon *Paper Lantern Dragon *Papyrus Dragon *Parade Dragon *Pearlhorn Dragon *Peony Dragon *Pharomage Dragon *Pillager Dragon *Planet Dragon *Plucky Dragon *Plum Blossom Dragon *Pocus Dragon *Poison Dragon *Polar Dragon *Poprock Dragon *Powdered Dragon *Protector Dragon *Pumpkin Dragon *Pumpking Dragon *Pyre Dragon *Quetzal Dragon *Ra Dragon *Radiant Dragon *Rainbow Plume Dragon *Ranunculus Dragon *Red Giant Dragon *Redbloom Dragon *Redtail Dragon *Redwing Dragon *Regal Moon Dragon *Relaxed Dragon *Reticulum Dragon *Rex Begonia Dragon *Rivertroll Dragon *Romantic Dragon *Romeo Dragon *Rose Angel Dragon *Ruby Crown Dragon *Sabretooth Dragon *Sasquatch Dragon *Sea Dancer Dragon *Sea Monster Dragon *Serious Dragon *Serpens Dragon *Sky Fyre Dragon *Sky Knight Dragon *Skylady Dragon *Skymour Dragon *Skywind Dragon *Sleigh Dragon *Slumber Dragon *Snowdrop Dragon *Snowflake Dragon *Snowhide Dragon *Snowlady Dragon *Soft Heart Dragon *Soft Shine Dragon *Solstice Dragon *Solunar Dragon *Sootfoot Dragon *Soulstep Dragon *Spanish Dragon *Spellbound Dragon *Splatter Dragon *Star Lorikeet Dragon *Stoic Dragon *Stone Spirit Dragon *Stunning Dragon *Styx Dragon *Succulent Dragon *Summer Lily Dragon *Sunken Dragon *Sunken Prince Dragon *Swedish Dragon *Sweet Pea Dragon *Sweetheart Dragon *Swift Wind Dragon *Tectonic Dragon *Temperance Dragon *Thunderlord Dragon *Thunderstrike Dragon *Tideteller Dragon *Titan Dragon *Toothy Dragon *Tourmaline Dragon *Triangulum Dragon *Trickster Dragon *Trouble Dragon *Tunisian Dragon *Umber Onyx Dragon *Underlord Dragon *Unruly Dragon *Uranus Dragon *Ursa Minor Dragon *Vela Dragon *Venom Dragon *Vibrant Dragon *Vizier Dragon *Water Rune Dragon *Waterway Dragon *Wave Racer Dragon *Waverider Dragon *Were Dragon *White Christmas Dragon *Whitecap Dragon *Wightlord Dragon *Wild Imp Dragon *Winterfang Dragon *Wishlist Dragon *Wisp Dragon *Witch Dragon *Wizard Dragon *Zombie Dragon |-| E = *Aboriginal Dragon *Abyss Dragon *Acrobat Dragon *Aerialist Dragon *Alexandrite Dragon *Alpha Dark One Dragon *Alpine Dragon *Amaryllis Dragon *Ambition Dragon *Amourshine Dragon *Ancient Dragon *Ancient Mummy Dragon *Anemone Dragon *Anubis Dragon *Apollo Dragon *Aqua Fyre Dragon *Aquamarine Dragon *Aquarius Dragon *Aquarknight Dragon *Archer Dragon *Archipelago Dragon *Aries Dragon *Artifact Dragon *Artist Dragon *Astro Dragon *Awoken Dragon *Azure Wing Dragon *Ballot Dragon *Basilisk Dragon *Beaded Dragon *Bedrock Dragon *Begonia Dragon *Bellis Dragon *Below Dragon *Bengal Dragon *Birthstone Dragon *Black Jackal Dragon *Blackhole Dragon *Blacksmith Dragon *Bladewing Dragon *Blast Dragon *Bliss Dragon *Blossom Dragon *Blue Tang Dragon *Bluejay Dragon *Bonfire Dragon *Bountiful Dragon *Brazilian Dragon *Breeze Dragon *Bride Dragon *Brightsteel Dragon *Bubble Dragon *Bubble Gum Dragon *Cadabra Dragon *Camellia Dragon *Camelot Dragon *Candy Cane Dragon *Cardinal Dragon *Cave Dragon *Chandelier Dragon *Charisma Dragon *Cherry Blossom Dragon *Chill Dragon *Christmas Tree Dragon *Chroma Dragon *Chrysanthemum Dragon *Cinnamon Dragon *Circuit Dragon *Citrus Dragon *Cleric Dragon *Clever Dragon *Cloud Rider Dragon *Clownfish Dragon *Coast Mother Dragon *Cobra Dragon *Companion Dragon *Compassion Dragon *Confection Dragon *Conjur Dragon *Cornucopia Dragon *Corona Dragon *Cosmos Dragon *Courier Dragon *Cove Dragon *Crystal Fyre Dragon *Cupid Dragon *Cutie Dragon *Cygnus Dragon *Daisy Dragon *Daredevil Dragon *Dark Air Dragon *Dark Leaf Dragon *Dark Orchid Dragon *Dark Unicorn Dragon *Darkmoon Dragon *Darkwing Dragon *Dawn Dragon *Dearest Dragon *Deep Freeze Dragon *Deep Sea Dragon *Defender Dragon *Delicraft Dragon *Demolition Dragon *Divine Dragon *Djinn Dragon *Double-Dye Dragon *Dozer Dragon *Dracula Dragon *Drama Dragon *Dread Captain Dragon *Dreamweaver Dragon *Duskraven Dragon *Earth Dragon *Eco Dragon *Egyptian Dragon *Electric Dragon *Elegance Dragon *Elf Dragon *Ember Star Dragon *Emberglow Dragon *Emerald Dragon *Emperor Dragon *Empress Dragon *Empyreal Dragon *Enlightened Dragon *Eridanus Dragon *Eve Dragon *Explorer Dragon *Faefrost Dragon *Fairshine Dragon *Fantasy Dragon *Farm Dragon *Father Dragon *Feathered Dragon *Festive Light Dragon *Feycaster Dragon *Fir Dragon *Fire Garnet Dragon *Fire Opal Dragon *Fireblood Dragon *Firemane Dragon *Fireworks Dragon *Firstsight Dragon *Fisher Dragon *Flametail Dragon *Flamingo Dragon *Flawless Dragon *Flower Dragon *Flower Power Dragon *Fluffy Dragon *Fog Dragon *Fool Dragon *Foreverbloom Dragon *Fortune Teller Dragon *FrankenDragon *Fright Lady Dragon *Frostbite Dragon *Frosted Pine Dragon *Frostfire Dragon *Frostwolf Dragon *Full Moon Dragon *Future Dragon *Galaxy Dragon *Gardener Dragon *Gatekeeper Dragon *Gelt Dragon *Germany Dragon *Ghost Armor Dragon *Ghoststone Dragon *Giftwrap Dragon *Gilded Knight Dragon *Gingerbread Dragon *Giving Dragon *Glacial Dragon *Glass Dragon *Glider Dragon *Glitterspark Dragon *Glowstone Dragon *Gold Fyre Dragon *Gold Hunter Dragon *Golden Dragon *Good Luck Dragon *Graceful Dragon *Green Thumb Dragon *Groom Dragon *Guardian Dragon *Guiding Star Dragon *Hanukkah Dragon *Harvest Dragon *Haunted Aries Dragon *Haunted Libra Dragon *Healer Dragon *Hearth Dragon *Hectic Dragon *Henna Dragon *Hermes Dragon *Hermit Dragon *Hibiscus Dragon *High Noon Dragon *Hocus Dragon *Holly Dragon *Holographic Dragon *Honeysuckle Dragon *Honor Dragon *Hook Dragon *Horizon Dragon *Hot-air Dragon *Humming Dragon *Icebreaker Dragon *Icy Aquamarine Dragon *Igloo Dragon *Illusionist Dragon *Incognito Dragon *Inquisitor Dragon *Intricate Egg Dragon *Invisible Dragon *Ironbark Dragon *Jaeger Dragon *Japanese Dragon *Jigsaw Dragon *Jingle Dragon *Juliette Dragon *Jungle Dragon *Justice Dragon *Kaboom Dragon *Killerwhale Dragon *Kite Dragon *Knightmare Dragon *Lady Dragon *Ladybug Dragon *Lantern Dragon *Lavender Dragon *LeftHeart Dragon *Lemongrass Dragon *Leprechaun Dragon *Lighthouse Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Lilac Dragon *Lily Dragon *Limerick Dragon *Little Red Dragon *Little Wizard Dragon *Loch Ness Dragon *Loki Dragon *Lorekeeper Dragon *Love Letter Dragon *Lovelight Dragon *Luckmane Dragon *Lumberjack Dragon *Lunar Horse Dragon *Lunar Luck Dragon *Lunar Monkey Dragon *Lunar Mouse Dragon *Lunar Ram Dragon *Macaw Dragon *Magma Dragon *Magnificent Dragon *Manticore Dragon *Marionette Dragon *Marshmallow Dragon *Masquerade Dragon *May Dragon *Melody Dragon *Messenger Dragon *Mexican Dragon *Midnight Dragon *Mire Dragon *Miss Mummy Dragon *Monsoon Dragon *Moonrise Dragon *Mosaic Dragon *Moth Dragon *Musketeer Dragon *Mystic Dragon *Nature Dragon *Nautilus Dragon *Nebula Dragon *Needle Dragon *Neo Anubis Dragon *Neo Blue Dragon *Neo Bride Dragon *Neo Capricorn Dragon *Neo Chromatic Dragon *Neo Dapper Dragon *Neo Diamond Dragon *Neo Glasswing Dragon *Neo Green Dragon *Neo Iris Dragon *Neo Libra Dragon *Neo Lotus Dragon *Neo Ophiuchus Dragon *Neo Red Dragon *Neo Sagittarius Dragon *Neo Scorpio Dragon *Neo Supreme Dragon *Neo Valiant Dragon *Neo White Dragon *Neo Yellow Dragon *Neon Dragon *Nevermore Dragon *New Year Dragon *Night Bloom Dragon *Night Imp Dragon *Nightflower Dragon *Nightwing Dragon *Nightstalker Dragon *Noble Princess Dragon *Nordic Dragon *Northern Light Dragon *Northwest Dragon *Nova Dragon *Nutcracker Dragon *Nymph Dragon *Nyx Dragon *Ocean Dragon *Odyssey Dragon *Omega Light Mother Dragon *Oni Dragon *Ophiuchus Dragon *Orca Dragon *Origami Dragon *Overgrowth Dragon *Pack Dragon *Paisley Dragon *Paladin Dragon *Pansy Dragon *Papa Dragon *Passion Dragon *Past Dragon *Patchwork Dragon *Pathfinder Dragon *Patriotic Dragon *Peafowl Dragon *Penguin Dragon *Penumbra Dragon *Peppermint Dragon *Phantom Dragon *Phase Dragon *Picnic Dragon *Pinata Dragon *Pink Rose Dragon *Pirate Dragon *Pixie Dragon *Plague Doctor Dragon *Poinsettia Dragon *Poison Ivy Dragon *Pokey Dragon *Polynesian Dragon *Portal Dragon *Poseidon Dragon *Pot of Gold Dragon *Present Dragon *Psychedelic Dragon *Puffer Dragon *Quicksand Dragon *Quicksilver Dragon *Quilted Dragon *Rainbow Heart Dragon *Rainbow King Dragon *Rainbow Rose Dragon *Raindance Dragon *Rainy Day Dragon *Rattle Dragon *Red Lantern Dragon *Red Rose Dragon *Regrowth Dragon *Reindeer Dragon *Resolution Dragon *Ridgeback Dragon *RightHeart Dragon *Rising Sun Dragon *River Dragon *Rose Dragon *Rose Magma Dragon *Rose Tigereye Dragon *Ruby Dragon *Sailor Dragon *Sandstorm Dragon *Santa Dragon *Sapphire Dragon *Scandinavian Dragon *Scorch Dragon *Scylla Dragon *Sea Dragon *Sea Turtle Dragon *Seacrypt Dragon *Seafarer Dragon *Seasonal Dragon *Seastar Dragon *Seawitch Dragon *Secretary Dragon *Shadow Dragon *Shadow Heart Dragon *Shaman Dragon *Shamrock Dragon *Shatterfright Dragon *Siamese Dragon *Silver Dragon *Silver Screen Dragon *Skull Dragon *Sky Dragon *Skyray Dragon *Sled Dragon *Sniffles Dragon *Snow Globe Dragon *Snowball Dragon *Snowdrift Dragon *Snowfall Dragon *Snowman Dragon *Snowstorm Dragon *Sobek Dragon *Soccer Dragon *Solar Dragon *Sorcerer Dragon *Soul Dragon *Sour Candy Dragon *Spelunking Dragon *Spicy Dragon *Spirit Crystal Dragon *Spooky Tree Dragon *St. Patrick's Dragon *Star Topper Dragon *Stardust Dragon *Starfall Dragon *Starstruck Dragon *Stellar Core Dragon *Storm8 Dragon *Strength Dragon *Sugar Plum Dragon *Sulfur Dragon *Summer Elf Dragon *Sunbeam Dragon *Sunblaze Dragon *Sunset Dragon *Sunshower Dragon *Sunstone Dragon *Sunwing Dragon *Super Dragon *Supernova Dragon *Supersonic Dragon *Sweater Dragon *Sweet Tooth Dragon *Swimmer Dragon *Taurus Dragon *Teacher Dragon *Teacup Dragon *Templar Dragon *Terra Dragon *Thai Dragon *Thunderbird Dragon *Thunderstorm Dragon *Tiger Lily Dragon *Tinkerer Dragon *Tiny Dragon *Torchlight Dragon *Toxic Dragon *Treat Dragon *Tree Frog Dragon *Tree Topper Dragon *Transformation Dragon *Tribal Dragon *Tricrown Dragon *True Love Dragon *Truffle Dragon *Tsunami Dragon *Tulip Dragon *Turkey Dragon *Turkish Dragon *Twilight Dragon *Twin Star Dragon *Ultraviolet Dragon *Underworld Dragon *Unicorn Dragon *Valegram Dragon *Vinecrawler Dragon *Visitor Dragon *Voodoo Doll Dragon *Wardrum Dragon *Warrior King Dragon *Warrior Princess Dragon *Warrior Queen Dragon *Waterfall Dragon *Watermelon Dragon *Whale Dragon *Whirlwind Dragon *White Bengal Dragon *White Chocolate Dragon *White Lotus Dragon *White Witch Dragon *Whiteout Dragon *Wicked Witch Dragon *Winter Games Dragon *Winter Rose Dragon *Winter Solstice Dragon *Winterchill Dragon *Wolper Dragon *Wooden Dragon *Yeti Dragon *Zen Dragon |-| F = *Above Dragon *Albino Peacock Dragon *Angel Dragon *Arbiter Dragon *Avalanche Dragon *Ballet Dragon *Battlesteed Dragon *Beacon Dragon *Beauty Dragon *Beloved Dragon *Black Cat Dragon *Boo Dragon *Bright Phoenix Dragon *Caesar Dragon *Carver Dragon *Charter Dragon *Chocolate Dragon *Comic Dragon *Compass Rose Dragon *Congo Dragon *Contender Dragon *Crescent Dragon *Crown Jewel Dragon *Crystal Dragon *Cupcake Dragon *Cursed Idol Dragon *Dark Mountain Dragon *Daydreamer Dragon *Daywing Dragon *Downpour Dragon *Drake Dragon *Dream Dragon *Duchess Dragon *Dueler Dragon *Elder Dragon *Ember Dragon *Fluorescent Dragon *Forever Dragon *Freedom Dragon *Fuzzy Dragon *Garnet Dragon *Graffiti Dragon *Griffin Dragon *Hidden Gem Dragon *High Priestess Dragon *Honeycomb Dragon *Hot Chocolate Dragon *Hula Dragon *Hypnosis Dragon *Hypnotic Dragon *Ice Cream Dragon *Icecrown Dragon *Ice Queen Dragon *Icicle Dragon *Immovable Dragon *Imp Dragon *Islander Dragon *Jack O' Dragon *Kaiju Dragon *Koi Dragon *Kung-Fu Dragon *Landbringer Dragon *Laserlight Dragon *Leopard Dragon *Liberty Dragon *Light Dragon *Lost Bones Dragon *Love Dragon *Lovers Dragon *Lovers Tree Dragon *Luck Dragon *Lunar Rooster Dragon *Mama Dragon *Meadow Dragon *Medic Dragon *Meditation Dragon *Mistletoe Dragon *Mithril Dragon *Moon Petal Dragon *Mountain Dragon *Neo Aquarius Dragon *Neo Aries Dragon *Neo Cancer Dragon *Neo Gemini Dragon *Neo Pisces Dragon *Neo Pink Dragon *Neo Purple Dragon *Old Trinket Dragon *Opal Dragon *Pastel Dragon *Pegasus Dragon *Petal Dragon *Neo Taurus Dragon *Queen Dragon *Rainbow End Dragon *Ripscale Dragon *Scarbolt Dragon *Seaking Dragon *Seaqueen Dragon *Snowangel Dragon *Spell Dragon *Stalactite Dragon *Stalagmite Dragon *Stellar Aurora Dragon *Sunrise Dragon *Sugar Skull Dragon *Sunshine Dragon *Time Travel Dragon *Torchbearer Dragon *Tropic Tide Dragon *Tusker Dragon *Venomous Dragon *Villainess Dragon *Warpaint Dragon *Wildheart Dragon *Winter Dragon *Winter Glass Dragon *Winter Lily Dragon |-| G = *8 Bit Dragon *Achilles Dragon *Ambassador Dragon *Amethyst Dragon *Amphora Dragon *Angelfire Dragon *Aphrodite Dragon *Archangel Dragon *Archon Dragon *Ares Dragon *Armor Dragon *Artemis Dragon *Athena Dragon *Atlas Dragon *Aqua Dragon *Avenging Dragon *Azurite Dragon *Balloon Dragon *Barbarian Dragon *Bat Dragon *Battlecaster Dragon *Beastmaster Dragon *Behemoth Dragon *Berserker Dragon *Black Diamond Dragon *Black Ice Dragon *Black Pearl Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Blue Moon Dragon *Blue Peacock Dragon *Bluebell Dragon *Brazil Dragon *Bride of Franken Dragon *Bronzetalon Dragon *Butterfly Dragon *Cancer Dragon *Capricorn Dragon *Carousel Dragon *Cauldron Dragon *Centurion Dragon *Cerberus Dragon *Chameleon Dragon *Chariot Dragon *Chess Dragon *Chimera Dragon *Cirque Dragon *Clockwork Dragon *Cloud Dragon *Colossal Dragon *Cotton Candy Dragon *Creation Dragon *Crownprince Dragon *Cyber Dragon *Dapper Dragon *Dark Angel Dragon *Dark Crystal Dragon *Dark Naga Dragon *Dark Phoenix Dragon *Dark Prime Chrono Dragon *Dawntree Dragon *Deep Dragon *Devil Dragon *Diamond Horn Dragon *Diamond Prism Dragon *Disco Dragon *Dizzy Dragon *Druid Dragon *Dusk Dragon *Easter Dragon *Earthquake Dragon *Easter Egg Dragon *Emerald Knight Dragon *England Dragon *Father Sky Dragon *Fire Giant Dragon *Fireflower Dragon *Firefly Dragon *Four-Leaf Dragon *Frightmare Dragon *Gadget Dragon *Gargoyle Dragon *Gemini Dragon *Gentle Knight Dragon *Geode Dragon *Glitter Dragon *Goblin Dragon *Godmother Dragon *Goodwitch Dragon *Gossamer Dragon *Greek Dragon *Guardian Angel Dragon *Gummy Dragon *Hades Dragon *Harmony Knight Dragon *Harvest Moon Dragon *Helios Dragon *Hera Dragon *Hercules Dragon *Highland Dragon *Hippogriff Dragon *Hunter Dragon *Hydra Dragon *Ice Knight Dragon *Idol Dragon *Illusion Dragon *Impetus Dragon *Iridescent Dragon *Ivory Dragon *Jasmine Dragon *Jungle Queen Dragon *Kabuki Dragon *Lacewing Dragon *Lightmare Dragon *Lightspeed Dragon *Lollipop Dragon *Lovebird Dragon *Lunar Fyre Dragon *Mad Scientist Dragon *Magic Lamp Dragon *Magnetic Dragon *Mama Klaws Dragon *Mammoth Dragon *March Mayhem Dragon *Mask Dragon *Mech Dragon *Medusa Dragon *Mischief Dragon *Moon Dragon *Moonlight Dragon *Mother Dragon *Mother Earth Dragon *Mummy Dragon *Mythic Dragon *Nano Dragon *Neo Kitsune Dragon *Neo Unicorn Dragon *Never Ending Dragon *Night Dragon *Nightlight Dragon *Obsidian Dragon *Old Klaws Dragon *Olympus Dragon *Oracle Dragon *Orbit Dragon *Paradise Dragon *Peace Dragon *Peacock Dragon *Pearl Dragon *Pharaoh Dragon *Pink Lotus Dragon *Plasma Dragon *Platinum Dragon *Poetry Dragon *Porcelain Dragon *Prime Arcane Dragon *Prime Energy Dragon *Prime Life Dragon *Prime Loyal Dragon *Prime Magic Dragon *Prime Power Dragon *Prize Fighter Dragon *Radioactive Dragon *Rainbow Sentinel Dragon *Rapunzel Dragon *Razorback Dragon *Rhyme Dragon *Rose Knight Dragon *Samurai Dragon *Scarab Dragon *Seahorse Dragon *Seer Dragon *Sentinel Dragon *Shooting Star Dragon *Shoreline Dragon *Skeleking Dragon *Skelequeen Dragon *Skeletal Knight Dragon *Skylord Dragon *Skyshatter Dragon *Skysurfer Dragon *Sky Giant Dragon *Smoke Dragon *Snap Dragon *Snowmelt Dragon *Solar Fyre Dragon *Sorceress Dragon *Soulmate Dragon *Sparkler Dragon *Spartan Dragon *Spirit Warrior Dragon *Stalwart Dragon *Starlight Dragon *Starry Night Dragon *Steel Samurai Dragon *Steelflare Dragon *Sterling Silver Dragon *Summer Solstice Dragon *Sun Dragon *Sunburst Dragon *Sunflower Dragon *Swan Dragon *Tarot Dragon *Teddy Dragon *Thanksgiving Dragon *Three Kings Dragon *Tie Dye Dragon *Tinsel Dragon *Topaz Dragon *Trick or Treat Dragon *Tricorn Dragon *Trojan Dragon *Universe Dragon *USA Dragon *Valentine Dragon *Valiant Dragon *Venetian Dragon *Warrior Prince Dragon *White Magic Dragon *White Ninja Dragon *White Rose Dragon *Wildflower Dragon *Winddancer Dragon *Wreath Dragon *Zephyr Dragon |-| H = *Alchemy Dragon *Ancient Star Dragon *Amazon Dragon *Amber Dragon *Arcane Dragon *Astromancer Dragon *Autumn Dragon *Avatar Dragon *Beryl Dragon *Big Bad Dragon *Black Knight Dragon *Black Swan Dragon *Bright Diamond Dragon *Cartographer Dragon *Castle Dragon *Celestial Dragon *Chakra Dragon *Cheshire Dragon *Choir Dragon *Chromastripe Dragon *Cleopatra Dragon *Comet Dragon *Cosmic Dragon *Cozy Dragon *Crux Dragon *Crystal Hearth Dragon *Dark Amethyst Dragon *Darksteel Dragon *Daycast Dragon *Dino Dragon *Dionysus Dragon *Dire Wolf Dragon *Double Rainbow Dragon *Dynasty Dragon *Eclipse Dragon *Equinox Dragon *Ethereal Dragon *Fairytale Dragon *Falling Leaf Dragon *Fates Dragon *Flutterglint Dragon *Forbidden Dragon *Fruition Dragon *Gemstone Dragon *Gilded Dragon *Gladiator Dragon *Glasswing Dragon *Glimmer Dragon *Gold Horizon Dragon *Gold Lion Dragon *Goldleaf Dragon *Goldwing Dragon *Golem Dragon *Gryffin Dragon *Halloqueen Dragon *Hammerhead Dragon *Headless Dragon *Herald Dragon *Huntress Dragon *Immortal Dragon *Independence Dragon *Iris Dragon *Jade Dragon *Jester Dragon *Kaleido Dragon *Kintsugi Dragon *Kitsune Dragon *Knight Dragon *Leo Dragon *Leviathan Dragon *Libra Dragon *Light Mother Dragon *Lotus Dragon *Luminous Dragon *Lunar Rainbow Dragon *Luxor Dragon *Malachite Dragon *Marble Dragon *Midas Dragon *Morning Glory Dragon *Mossrock Dragon *Naga Dragon *Neo Leo Dragon *Neo Virgo Dragon *Night Elf Dragon *Nightmare Dragon *Ninja Dragon *Northstar Dragon *Nouveau Dragon *Occult Dragon *Onyx Dragon *Overlove Dragon *Owl Dragon *Paeonia Dragon *Pegasus 2nd Dragon *Peryton Dragon *Phoenix Dragon *Pisces Dragon *Playful New Year Dragon *Pride Dragon *Prime Chroma Dragon *Prime Eternal Dragon *Prime Void Dragon *Prism Dragon *Pterodactyl Dragon *Quartz Dragon *Quasar Dragon *Rainbow Dragon *Rainbow Queen Dragon *Raven Dragon *Red Queen Dragon *Rex Dragon *Rogue Dragon *Rose Gold Dragon *Royal Dragon *Rune Dragon *Sagittarius Dragon *Saturn Dragon *Scorpio Dragon *Secret Dragon *Shell Dragon *Shining Luck Dragon *Skeleton Dragon *Social Dragon *Space Dragon *Spellthorn Dragon *Sphinx Dragon *Spider Dragon *Spirit Dragon *Spirit Queen Dragon *Spring Dragon *Stainglass Dragon *Steampunk Dragon *Stone Dragon *Summer Dragon *Supreme Dragon *Tanuki Dragon *The Dark One *Tiger's Eye Dragon *Tigerfly Dragon *Treasure Dragon *Triceratops Dragon *Triple Rainbow Dragon *Troll Dragon *Tropic Dragon *Turquoise Dragon *Turtle Dragon *Unicorn 2nd Dragon *Valkyrie Dragon *Vampire Dragon *Vinum Dragon *Virgo Dragon *Warden Dragon *Warmth Dragon *White Gold Dragon *Wish Dragon *Wood Nymph Dragon *Wraith Dragon *Yin Yang Dragon *Zeus Dragon |-| I = *Adventure Dragon *Afterlife Dragon *Aladdin Dragon *Apprentice Dragon *Bundled Dragon *Chronicler Dragon *Crypt Dragon *Curio Dragon *Dame of Darkness Dragon *Delver Dragon *Forgefather Dragon *Frozen Dragon *Fungi Dragon *Ice Giant Dragon *Ignis Dragon *Little Hero Dragon *Lord of Light Dragon *Lost Love Dragon *Mage Dragon *Moonglow Dragon *Old Watcher Dragon *Playful Dragon *Prankster Dragon *Punk Dragon *Ranger Dragon *Seeker Dragon *Spooky Dragon *Sunlight Dragon *Sultana Dragon *Surprise Dragon *Thoughtful Dragon *White Glass Dragon |-| J = *Admirer Dragon *Amour Dragon *Ashfeather Dragon *Auntie Dragon *Brave Dragon *Bright Daisy Dragon *British Dragon *Broken Heart Dragon *Bronze Dragon *Buried Bones Dragon *Candle Dragon *Candy Hoard Dragon *Coal Dragon *Coconut Dragon *Creator Dragon *Creepy Dragon *Czech Dragon *Dark Chroma Dragon *Dark Omen Dragon *Deep Space Dragon *Demon Dragon *Devoted Dragon *Ember Ruby Dragon *Emotion Dragon *Ghost Dragon *Grandcaster Dragon *Grandma Dragon *Hekate Dragon *Hum Dragon *Irish Dragon *Kiss Dragon *Laceleaf Dragon *Leyline Dragon *Life Emerald Dragon *Merfolk Dragon *Metallurgy Dragon *Moss Dragon *Neo Air Dragon *Neo Cosmic Dragon *Neo Meteor Dragon *Neo Rainbow Dragon *Noble Dragon *Novadream Dragon *Palmate Dragon *Philippine Dragon *Polaris Dragon *Rhodonite Dragon *Rustling Dragon *Sand Castle Dragon *Snow Owl Dragon *Snuggle Dragon *Stargazer Dragon *Swamp Dragon *Thunder Topaz Dragon *Tombstone Dragon *Toucan Dragon *Tracker Dragon *Trick Dragon *Twilight Rose Dragon *Vietnamese Dragon *Warbler Dragon *Waxwing Dragon *Whiplash Dragon Category:Gameplay